Medical appointments are commonly associated with notoriously long wait times. According to numerous reviews from patients, the number one complaint is the wait time to see the doctor. For instance, online review sites allow patients to comment and provide corresponding star ratings for service providers. On these sites, low star ratings for physicians are often associated with comments citing long wait times. Often, reviewers complain of waiting from between thirty minutes to two hours. These reviews indicate that patient satisfaction with a physician's care can be heavily influenced by wait times, and that excessive wait times can lead to negative reviews of a physician's services.
Accordingly, improving the wait time for a patient can greatly improve the patient's satisfaction with the physician. In turn, this satisfaction will improve the patient's subjective feelings about their care, which can lead to more effective treatment and service. Specifically, when the patient is in a positive frame of mind at the beginning of the examination, the appointment naturally flows more smoothly. In addition, physicians often note that when they are behind schedule, they often spend time apologizing to the patient about being late, which reduces the amount of time available for actual patient care. By reducing or eliminating patient wait times, physicians can be more efficient and patients can have more positive experiences at appointments.
Consequently, there is a need for improving patient wait times for medical appointments.